


Full House

by AnnaSepulchre



Series: Family Matters [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSepulchre/pseuds/AnnaSepulchre
Summary: Phil tries to cultivate distance between himself and Dan; Dan has other plans.





	Full House

**Author's Note:**

> The official phandomsub sanctioned and blessed sequel to Home Run. If you liked that, you’ll probably like this.  
> The hoodie Dan is wearing in the second half is [this lovely (and tragically sold out) piece](https://www.dollskill.com/illustrated-people-brat-hoodie.html).

Phil creeps downstairs to the kitchen, careful to avoid the creaky stairs on the way. Pre-dawn light filters in through the high windows of the living room as he pads across the floor in his socks, illuminating the room with a soft blue tinge. As he approaches the kitchen, his footsteps slow; he can hear the faint gurgling of the electric kettle, but there’s no light on in the kitchen.

Phil quietly steps into the kitchen and pauses. Dan is standing, back to him and arms crossed in front of his chest as he stares at the kettle. He’s wearing a shirt far too big for him, hem falling just above the end of his boxers. As he watches Dan in a rare moment of unguardedness, Dan’s back heaves with a sigh. His head tilts back and forth lazily as he watches the kettle. Phil wonders if there’s a song inside prompting the gentle, subtle sway of his body as he shifts his weight back and forth.

“You know,” Phil says, voice cracking with sleep - Dan starts and turns, uncrossing his arms and resting a hand on the counter. “A watched kettle doesn’t boil.”

As Dan blinks at him, the kettle clicks off, water bubbling away. Dan scowls, turning back to glare at it.

“I don’t know how, but you did that on purpose,” Dan says. “You want tea?”

“Just a coffee. I’ll grab the mugs so you don’t jump for them and break something.” Phil walks slowly across the kitchen towards Dan’s turned back.

Dan’s voice raises slightly; “That was one time-”

“Shh. Let Mum sleep, she doesn’t need you shrieking at this hour.”

Dan turns, dropping the box of his tea on the counter and shoving the instant coffee at Phil’s chest. “Don’t know how you can drink that swill. You’re frying your sense of taste.”

Phil scoffs, but smiles at Dan’s weak, pre-caffeine taunts. “Shove over so I can get the mugs,” he whispers.

Dan takes a step, then pauses. He presses his back to the counter, tilts his head to the side as he looks up the scant inch and a half that separates them. “Make me.”

Phil inhales sharply. The reason he’d been sneaking to the kitchen early to get his morning coffee rushes back to him as Dan blinks up at him, and a slow smirk grows on his face. Phil takes a step back, but Dan’s hand catches his wrist.

“Hey,” he says, voice gentler than his face would betray. “Nothing big. Just… wanna be close to you.”

Phil swallows. Dan’s smirk falls a little, and his grip loosens.

“I know you’ve been avoiding me, you know,” he says softly, and Phil’s heart pounds. “It’s why I came down here this early, thinking I could catch you.”

“You’ve got me,” Phil says, unhesitating but barely above a whisper.

Dan bites his full bottom lip, lightly tugs Phil’s wrist before dropping it, and Phil closes the distance between them. He studiously avoids Dan’s eyes as he presses up against him, crowding Dan against the counter as he reaches up to pull down their mugs, one at a time. His body is a warm line all down Phil’s front, heat radiating even through his shirt.

Dan lets out a sigh against Phil’s neck, and Phil’s hands shake as he carefully sets down the first mug behind Dan’s back, his arm crooking around Dan’s slim form. As he takes the second one down with both hands, he feels Dan’s hand slip around under his shirt to press gently against Phil’s back, holding him there.

“Dan…” Phil says, barely a vocalisation and more of a breath.

“You feel so good, Philly,” Dan whispers. His fingertips rub small circles as Phil’s hands settle, trembling, against the counter’s edge on either side of his little brother. “So, so good. Every time you’re close I want more.”

“Yeah, like when you crawled into my bed a week ago because you had ‘a nightmare’,” Phil tries to joke, his voice shaking. Dan snorts against his shoulder, and it’s such a graceless sound it makes Phil grin, his pulse slowing. He pulls back and Dan’s hand offers no resistance, sliding away.

“You did such a good job making me feel better, big brother,” Dan says, blinking cartoonishly up at him, and Phil has to muffle a laugh against one hand as he shoves Dan aside.

“Somehow I don’t think ‘handjobs’ are on the approved list of sibling comforts,” he snips. He drops Dan’s teabag into his mug and pours in the water, watching the spirals of tea fan out. The blue light from outside mutes all the subtleties in colour, turning it a warm grey.

Dan laughs quietly, brushing their shoulders together as he reaches for his mug. The warmth of his body and his laugh sets off sparks under Phil’s skin. “I’ve no complaints,” Dan says, smirk evident in his voice.

“Bet those were crocodile tears. Bet you didn’t even have a nightmare,” Phil says absently as he pulls out a spoon to stir his coffee. Dan drifts away, air cold with his absence. Phil pauses his stirring, turns to see Dan backing up and watching him over the rim of his mug, eyes glittering.

“You didn’t.”

“Thanks for the tea, Philly!” Dan says with a laugh bubbling under his voice. He scurries toward the living room.

“You little brat!” Phil snaps under his breath. He walks to the entrance and watches Dan go up the stairs, raises his voice slightly. “You conniving shit!”

“Big words for a dumb jock!” Dan taunts quietly, before slipping into his room and shutting the door.

Phil takes a breath in the silence of the house, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

-

A week passes. Phil has football practice both evenings of the weekend, helping to cultivate the careful distance he’s established between him and Dan.

(He doesn’t think of the purposeful touches Dan keeps inflicting on him. Doesn’t think about Dan leaving the bathroom door open as he gets ready, towel low on his waist and hair curly and damp before straightening. Doesn’t think about Friday night when Dan slid past him in the kitchen, ran a warm hand from his shoulder to his hip as he whispered “ 'Scuse me.”

Doesn’t think about any of these things so hard that he trips over his own two feet during practice on Saturday and eats dirt.)

A week passes and on Sunday night when Phil is exhausted and sore as he lies in bed, he hears a whimper from the other side of the wall. And then another.

Phil closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as the sounds of Dan pleasuring himself drift through their thin shared wall. He can feel his cock thicken in his boxers. Sighing resignedly, he slips his hand underneath the waistband to pull at himself, trying to block out Dan’s noises and think of someone else entirely.

An image of one of his football mates’ sister comes to mind - Mary, he thinks her name is - who’s more than once eyed him up post-game. Lovely thick curls and a dusting of freckles across her nose, with warm brown eyes and a tendency for very low cut shirts. He swallows thickly as he pictures her stripping for him, shaking out her hair and sinking onto his cock; his hand speeds up, thumbing over the wet head as his foreskin pulls back. His hips jerk as he imagines cupping one of her full tits and pinching at her nipple, tugging a high sound-

“Ah, Phil-” he hears Dan squeak, and the image of Mary vanishes. Phil chokes, cock throbbing in his palm at the memory of Dan bouncing on his cock instead, fingers touching his little brother’s taut brown nipples. He sinks his teeth hard into his bottom lip to muffle any sound. Dan whines again, a desperate noise, and Phil’s toes curl as he comes silent and hard over his fist.

His body unbends as he sinks into his bed, touching himself gently as his cock softens. Muffled, he hears a faint “Phil, yes-” and a creak of Dan’s bed as he comes - the noise he makes is muted, like he’s biting into his pillow. Phil keeps his eyes closed as he runs his fingers over himself, slick with his own come, and wonders if Dan is on his belly or his back, if he has his ass in the air with his fingers buried in himself.

Groggy and drunk on sensation, he peels his eyes open and looks at the clock - 1:30am. He drags his boxers off, cleaning up the mess on his hand and belly before tossing them to the ground and turning on his side to sleep.

It feels like he’s asleep for only seconds when he hears a muffled “ugh, fucking gross” and feels his bed dip. He rolls onto his other side, eyelids heavy as he takes in the glare of the clock reading 2-something and Dan’s shirtless form shivering and peeling something off his foot. Dan grabs at the covers and yanks them over both of them, cuddling against Phil’s front and wrapping an arm around his back.

“Whuzzit,” Phil slurs.

“You couldn’t toss your boxers farther away? Had to leave them right in my way like a crusty, slimy booby-trap.”

Phil makes a sound; Dan’s skin is chilled and it feels nice against his own. He twists their legs together and tugs him closer. His fingers splay over Dan’s back, soft cool skin compelling him to run his hand from shoulder blade to hip as it warms under his touch.

“Go to sleep,” Phil says, or tries to. Dan’s breath is damp against his collarbone; his hair smells like sweat and his fancy floral-y sweet shampoo. Phil buries his nose in it and drops off almost instantly.

When he wakes up, it’s to a still-warm space in his bed next to him and the sound of the shower running. He feels like he’s one with his sheets and pillow until the memory of tangling himself up with Dan hits him full-force:

He was naked and post-coital and draped himself over his little brother.

Phil grabs the pillow next him and tries to suffocate himself, but the pillow smells of sweet flowers and it turns his stomach at the same time that it makes his cock twitch.

-

Everything comes to a head on Tuesday, when Dan wakes up with a fever. Phil doesn’t believe him for a second.

On Monday, Phil had lingered after school as their mum waited in the car with Dan; Mary had shown up to pick up Ian, and her dark brown v-neck showcased her pale skin, thin gold necklace ending in a drop of a gem that drew attention to the enticing curve of her chest.

She had flirted with Phil as they waited for Ian to get out of a meeting with their coach, standing close enough that he could smell her perfume and playing with her hair, biting her lip and laughing a little too loud at anything Phil said. She’d asked for a hug and he’d obliged, leaning down to wrap his arms around her waist. Mary had stood on her tiptoes to hug him, her arms draped around his shoulder, pressing her soft breasts against his firm chest; Phil was only slightly ashamed to admit he’d gotten a little hard from that alone.

“I know Ian would love for you to come 'round more,” she’d said against his ear; she shifted, squeezing him tight for a moment and pressing herself fractionally closer to him before letting go. “And I certainly wouldn’t have any objections either.”

Phil had laughed nervously, cheeks pink, promising he’d try. When he’d slid into the front passenger seat, trailing perfume behind him, his mum raised her eyebrows.

“So who’s that, hm?”

Phil sank into his seat a bit as his buckled his seat belt, tips of his ears pink. “Ian’s sister. She comes 'round to the games.”

“She seems friendly.”

Phil’s cheeks had felt warm again. “Mum.”

“Alright, alright. But if you want to invite her around sometime-”

“I’ll let you know, yeah, yeah.”

Phil had chanced a glance into the backseat via the rear view; Dan was watching him, and didn’t look away. Phil had looked out the window, but felt Dan’s eyes on him the whole drive home.

So when their mum shows up in Phil’s doorway, looking frazzled and asking if he can help with Dan, Phil’s suspicious.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“He says he thinks he’s got a fever, can you take his temperature?” She leans into Phil’s room, checking her reflection in the nearby mirror as she puts her earrings in. “He’s not looking well, either, but I’m running late-”

“Yeah, don’t worry, I got it.” Phil takes off his failed attempt at his uniform tie and tosses it on the bed.

“If he does have a fever, can you stay home with him?”

Annoyance thrums underneath Phil’s skin. “Mum, I’ve got-”

“It’s fine, I’ll call you both in.” She pats at her hair distractedly in the mirror before leaving the room and clattering down the stairs. Phil sighs and shuffles to Dan’s closed door, opening it without knocking.

Dan’s mess of wavy curls and a white hood are the only things visible underneath the covers; he’s curled up under them, taking up a minimal amount of space in his double bed. Phil frowns and crosses the room to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Dan? Mum sent me in to check on you.”

Dan shudders under the covers and rolls over awkwardly. Phil feels a pang of guilt for doubting his illness; Dan’s face is flushed and his hair is matted down to his forehead in places, shivers running through him even though he’s in a hoodie under the blankets. Phil brushes back his damp hair and presses a palm to his forehead.

“Jesus, yeah, you’re not going in today. I don’t even need the thermometer for that.” Phil’s brow furrows as he runs his fingers back through Dan’s hair. “You feel cold?”

Dan nods. Phil leans over and tugs the hood up over his head with both hands.

“Come on, come downstairs. I’ll make you some breakfast.”

-

Making breakfast turns into eating breakfast turns into watching TV on the couch, Dan cuddled up to him with a blanket over both of them. Dan drowses against Phil’s chest, curled up with his thighs draped over Phil’s while Phil mindlessly rubs his back.

“Don’ wanna get up,” Dan mumbles.

“No one’s making you.” Phil unthinkingly kisses the hood covering Dan’s head. “You need something?”

“Bathroom.” Dan nuzzles into Phil’s chest. “Maybe shower. ’M all gross from sweating.”

“Yeah, you reek.” Phil lets out an 'oof’ as Dan weakly hits him in the ribs. “You need help going up the stairs?”

“No, ’m okay.” Dan sighs, lifting his head to press his nose against Phil’s neck. “You’re a dick, but you smell good.”

Phil tries to ignore his pulse jumping. “Is that why you keep stealing my body wash?”

Dan shifts, clinging to him a little more and breathing through his mouth against Phil’s throat. The side of his thigh presses against Phil’s growing arousal. “Yeah. Like smelling like you.”

Phil closes his eyes as he tries to arch his neck away from Dan’s insistent nuzzling, but Dan’s clinging so tightly that all it does is open up his neck more. A soft tongue kitten licks over Phil’s racing pulse, and Phil inhales sharply.

Dan shifts, bringing his mouth up to Phil’s ear. “Every time I use it, I get off in the shower thinking about you.”

Before Phil can respond, Dan slides out of his lap, standing on shaky legs. His long white hoodie falls down to mid-thigh over grey flannel pyjama pants.

“I do actually need a shower,” he says, scrubbing a hand over his face. “I feel like roadkill.”

Phil’s tongue unsticks. “Yeah, you smell like one too,” he jokes, voice unsteady. He tugs the blanket back over his lap and tries to refocus on the TV.

Dan turns and scowls, but the effect is weakened by his flushed face and disheveled appearance. The soft lettering on the front of his hoodie makes Phil snort.

“You really are a brat.” The pink lettering looks like it should glitter, but instead it’s embossed with softer fabric than the rest of the hoodie. Phil’s fingers itch to pull Dan back into his lap, rub his face against it - he twists them in the blanket instead.

Dan gives a half-hearted grin. “You like it.” He gestures to the blanket covering Phil’s lap. “At least, your dick does.”

Phil feels his neck grow warm. “Go take your shower,” he snaps, refocusing on the TV. The actors on whatever show they were watching blur into each other, and Phil realizes how little either of them had been paying attention to it.

Dan shrugs out of the corner of his eye and heads up the stairs. “Suit yourself. You know where I am if you get bored.”

Phil twists around, indignant. “You’re sick! Why would I-” he cuts himself off when he sees Dan’s smirk.

“Good to know your brotherly hangups are fading,” he drawls, before shuffling into the bathroom and latching the door with a soft click.

Phil swallows and debates the wisdom in getting himself off before Dan can finish his shower.

-

Ultimately, Phil stays on the couch, the warmth of the blanket lulling him into a half-awake state.

“Philly, honey? Where’s Dan?”

Phil cracks open an eye from his slouched position in the corner of the couch; his mum blinks down at him. “Takin’ show'r,” he says.

“Oh dear. Are you feeling well?”

“Yeah, ’m fine.” Phil shuffles upright. “Just warm and relaxed, I guess. Why’re you home already?” Phil blinks and rubs sleep out of his eyes – he’d fallen deeper asleep than he’d thought. The water was still running in the shower upstairs. “What time is it?”

“Oh, not late at all. I’m just on lunch, thought I’d come home to make it instead of going out so I could check up on you two.” She ruffles his hair and kisses his forehead, making Phil scrunch up his face. “I’ll be out once Dan’s out of his shower and I can make sure he’s still alive.”

Phil kicks off the blanket, reaching for his abandoned glass of water from breakfast and downing it. Upstairs, the shower turns off.

“Dan’s out, I’m going to the bathroom,” he calls to his mum, and gets a distracted handflap from the kitchen. Rolling his eyes, he heads upstairs and knocks on the door.

“Hey, I’ve gotta go, can you-”

The door swings open to Dan, dripping wet with a towel around his shoulders and nothing else covering him. Phil immediately looks up at the ceiling and shoves Dan back into the bathroom.

“Thought you’d appreciate the view, what’s your damage?” Dan towels off his hair, resting a hip on the counter. Phil studiously examines the rod holding up the shower curtain on the other side of the room.

“Mum’s home, that’s my damage,” he says flatly.

“Damn, how long was I in the shower for?”

“Not that long, she just came home to check on you.”

“Huh, okay.” Out of the corner of his eye Phil could see Dan wrapping the towel around his waist. “Guess I’ll go be sad and sick on the couch until you get back out.”

Phil eyes him with a furrowed brow as Dan yanks his hoodie back on, towel still secured around his waist under it. “No pants?”

Dan shrugs. “More fun that way, you’ll see.” He pats Phil on the cheek as he leaves the bathroom, and Phil glares after him, suddenly feeling as though he might’ve been had.

When Phil comes back downstairs, drying his hands on his shorts he’d changed into in lieu of his school uniform in the morning, he sees Dan curled up on the couch with the blanket tucked up around him and their mum cooing over him. His face is flushed, hair damp, and it rings familiar with Phil as he thinks back to the morning; Phil bites down on his tongue in his mouth.

“Poor thing, has Phil been taking care of you?” Dan nods, looking as though it takes most of his energy to do so, and Phil internally shakes his head at how good of an actor his little brother is.

“He’s fine, Mum,” Phil interjects, walking over to the couch. “Budge up.”

Dan shoots him a quick glare, but scoots his legs up so Phil can sit next to him. As soon as Phil’s settled, Dan traps him with his calves and the cover of the blanket – when bare flesh meets the skin of Phil’s lower thigh, Phil bites down on his lip and glares at Dan.

“Of course he’s fine with you here. Thank you for taking care of him.” Their mum ruffles Phil’s hair and walks back towards the kitchen. “I’ll be out of here in just a minute, just gotta pack up my lunch.”

“What the hell are you playing at?” Phil hisses. Dan just grins and scoots up closer to properly sit sidestraddle in Phil’s lap, putting their thighs perpendicular to each other.

“No idea what you’re talking about, Philly,” Dan teases, voice just above a whisper. “I’m sick and need my big brother to take care of me.” Dan nuzzles into Phil’s neck and Phil tenses, fingers curling into a fist in the blanket. The sweet smell of Dan’s shampoo mixes with the sharp scent of Phil’s body wash, and Phil feels a wave of arousal mixing with the fear of their mum walking back into the room.

“That’s it,” Dan murmurs, twisting around until his ass is pressed against Phil’s thickening cock through his shorts. Dan’s hand curls in the front of Phil’s soft t-shirt, and he sighs against Phil’s neck. “Don’t worry, she won’t notice. She’s too fucking oblivious to anything that’s not her.”

Phil chokes out a laugh, body as tight as a bowstring. “You’re right, she won’t notice, because you’re not going to fucking do anything.”

Dan shivers against him and shifts his head so it rests on Phil’s shoulder; the position shifts Phil’s arm so it rests along his back and Phil curls it around him, grips his hoodie.

“Love it when you try to be all authoritative, big brother,” he says softly, and Phil feels his tone go straight to his cock. Dan’s free hand works between them and eases the waistband of Phil’s shorts down. “Too bad for you I’m gonna totally ignore it, at least for now.”

Phil’s cock throbs as it’s freed from the soft material, and he lets out a sound as Dan’s hand wraps around it. Dan’s lips graze his ear as he whispers, “Gotta be quiet, Philly. Don’t want mum to catch us, do we?” He lifts his hips and relaxes his muscles, and Phil feels something slick drip onto his cock.

Phil shoves both hands under the blankets and grabs Dan’s hips. He turns his head to look at Dan for the first time since Dan started touching him; he’s flushed and pretty, and looks vaguely annoyed at having been halted.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Phil whispers, voice deadly serious. Dan shrugs.

“Was planning on it anyway. Not gonna let mum coming home stop me.” He nuzzles up to Phil’s neck again. “If you let me have this,” he whispers, “you can do whatever you want with me after she leaves.” His delicate fingers trace through the slickness on Phil’s cock, spreading it around.

“You’re absolutely insane,” Phil whispers. “Dan, this is beyond-”

“I know,” Dan whispers back; in the kitchen, their mum drops something, and Phil jerks a little. “But it’s hot, isn’t it?”

Taking advantage of Phil’s distraction, he fights against his hold and manages to get the head of Phil’s cock between his slick cheeks. Phil’s breath rushes out and he can’t seem to get another full breath in, but Dan just holds it there, shifting slightly to line him up better.

“Want you to push into me, Philly,” he whispers, right up next to his ear; Phil shudders. “Your choice. I’m so ready for you, it’s gonna be so easy – just like you did before.” Dan kisses the delicate skin under Phil’s ear, and Phil sinks his teeth into his lip.

“Anything?” he says hoarsely, and it’s Dan’s turn to shiver.

“Anything,” Dan says, voice sounding devout.

Phil reaches between them to hold his cock steady, and slowly lifts his hips to push into him. Dan sinks down as soon as Phil’s cockhead pushes inside, and his weight sinks him down fully onto Phil’s cock.

“Phil,” Dan says – he sounds close to tears, and buries his head in Phil’s neck. “Oh, god. That’s-” His body shakes with the effort to stay still. “You feel so good.”

Phil’s head feels like it’s pounding in time with the pulsing in his cock. He turns to kiss the top of Dan’s head and nods mutely against it.

“Oh, Dan, are you feeling worse again?”

Phil’s eyes snap open as their mother’s heels click behind the couch. She leans over the back as Phil pulls away from Dan’s head to stare at the TV; the pulsing in his cock feels even stronger, and Dan tenses up around him.

“Yeah, the shower took it out of me,” Dan slurs. He moves his head onto the back of the couch, and their mum croons and pats his sweaty, damp hair.

“Okay, I’ll pick up some soup and orange juice on the way home,” she says gently. “Phil, call if you think of anything else we need?”

“Yeah,” Phil chokes out, trying to keep his voice steady. Dan remains blessedly still in his lap. “Can do.”

“Okay, be good, you two!” Phil’s teeth nearly bite through his bottom lip as their mum clicks towards the door – Dan shifts minutely in his lap and lifts up the slightest amount, only to sink back down. Phil snakes his hand, wet with slick from his cock, under the blanket and Dan’s long hoodie to grip tightly at Dan’s cock. Dan lets out the smallest whimper, and Phil grinds his hips up involuntarily in response.

“Almost,” Dan says softly. “Just hold-”

“I’m _trying_ ,” Phil hisses, “but you keep _moving_ -”

Dan bites his lip and flexes around Phil, grinning as Phil glares at him and tries not to pant. Behind them, their mum’s heels click around in a circle as she puts on her jacket, opens the door, and leaves; the sound of the deadbolt sliding into place is enough to prompt Dan into action.

“God, Phil, so fucking good.” Dan props his arms behind him and uses the leverage to start riding Phil sideways. The blanket slips off their lap and slides to the floor with a soft noise, but the length of Dan’s hoodie covers where they’re joined, Phil’s hand still beneath it gripping his cock. Phil loosens his grip and Dan’s own slickness causes it to slip smoothly through Phil’s fingers. Phil groans and lets his head fall back onto the couch, grinding up and throwing Dan’s rhythm slightly.

“Ah, ah, god, so good,” Dan babbles. Faintly, Phil hears their mum’s car start up in the driveway.

“Dan, god,” he pants, voice barely louder than a whisper. “I need- can we-”

Dan moans and sits up – somehow, he twists in Phil’s lap so he can straddle him.

“Come here,” Dan whispers, matching his tone, and tugs Phil down until Phil gets the hint, ends up between Dan’s legs with Dan on his back. Dan hitches his legs up around Phil’s waist, but before he can get his bearings, Phil drives into him.

“Fuck! Phil, Phil-” Dan’s voice is choked up. Phil pushes his arms up above his head, tangles their hands together and rolls his hips hard. Beneath him, Dan’s full mouth is open, slick and reddened from him chewing on his lip. Every thrust pulls another whine from his mouth, and Phil can’t stop grinding into him. His hoodie is scrunched up between them, Dan’s cock slick and a deep red, begging to be touched.

“Dan,” Phil says, shocked at how raw his voice sounds, “Dan, you said anything? I could do anything?”

Dan’s eyes open, and his eyes hazily refocus on Phil’s face – his hands squeeze Phil’s. “Any- ah, anything, Philly, please, don’t stop.”

“Can I- fuck, Dan.” Phil dips his head, noses at Dan’s neck, earns himself a strangled whine and Dan clenching up around him. “Dan, I want-”

“Please, Philly, don’t- keep-” Dan arches his hips, presses up into Phil’s thrusts. “Anything, let me-”

Phil pulls back and looks at him – Dan’s eyes are unfocused with lust. “Wanna kiss you,” Phil whispers.

Dan’s eyes refocus on him, looking shocked, and he comes untouched. Phil watches, feeling almost detached, as Dan’s breath seems to seize in his chest before releasing as a strangled whine. He feels Dan’s hands tightening around his, watches Dan’s cock stripe white across his stomach, and doesn’t stop rolling his hips into Dan’s soft, clenching heat until his own orgasm takes him by surprise.

“Fuck, fuck-” he hears himself say, distant; he buries his face in Dan’s neck again, squeezes his hands back, feels Dan trying to regain his breath, and doesn’t stop shoving inside of him until he’s completely spent.

Phil lets one of Dan’s hands go, trails it down his soft arm and tangles it in the soft fabric lettering emblazoning the word “brat” in pastel pink across Dan’s chest. His breathing slows as his hand makes his way down to Dan’s bare hip, steadying him as he pulls out – Dan still lets out a gentle, hurt sound, and it tugs at Phil’s heart.

“You okay?” he whispers into Dan’s neck. Dan shivers, and Phil feels him nod, clear his throat.

“I don’t- I don’t kiss,” he whispers back, and it’s so ridiculous that Phil laughs.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t think I’d lose my virginity to my brother, so life’s just full of unexpected things, innit,” Phil says wryly. He carefully arranges them so Dan’s on his side, drags the blanket up from the floor to cover their legs. Only then does he lay down facing Dan, one hand still tangled with his. Dan’s eyes are shut tight as he presses his lips together into a fine line.

“Hey,” Phil says gently. He pulls their hands so they’re resting between their chests, squeezes briefly – Dan opens his eyes warily. “If we’re gonna keep doing this, and you said 'anything’…” he trailed off, eyes on Dan’s mouth. “I just want to,” he whispered.

“Well, we’re not in a fucking, I don’t know, relationship or some shit,” Dan snaps.

Phil snorts. “Fine then, I guess you won’t care if I start necking with Mary in the halls- ow, fuck, loosen up, you fucking brat.” Dan’s nails were digging into the back of Phil’s hand.

“'It’s not like we’re in a relationship or some shit’,” Phil mocks. “And yet, you sure are possessive like it.”

“Fine, you know what? Fine,” Dan snaps. He shakes their hands loose and cups Phil’s jaw with both hands. “But if this sucks I’m not doing it again.”

Phil grins, slipping a hand into Dan’s hair and brushing their noses together. “Well, if you kiss anything like you fuck, look forward to more.”

Dan’s eyes widen and he pauses, and it’s enough time that Phil can angle his head correctly and pull their mouths together. He sighs, the tension of bickering easing out of his shoulders as he fits his slimmer lips around Dan’s full bottom one, tracing the tip of his tongue over it.

Dan lets out an odd sound, pulling back slightly – Phil leans forward with a whine.

“That’s not-” Phil starts, but is cut off by Dan leaning back in and oh, _that’s_ how it feels when Dan responds to a kiss. Phil groans and tangles his hand further into Dan’s hair, using his free hand to urge Dan’s body into his space. It’s a little gross, with the drying mess on Dan’s belly, but the kiss is too good to care. They give and take for what feels like forever, separating with soft, wet noises only to come back together again.

“Phil,” Dan whispers at one point, voice shaking, but Phil covers his mouth with his own before he says anything else and Dan melts against him.

At some point they separate, Phil keeping his eyes closed as he cups Dan’s face. “Good?” he asks hoarsely.

“Yeah,” Dan responds, sounding equally as wrecked. “Yeah, that’s- we could do that more.”

Phil laughs, resting his forehead against Dan’s. “I think you need another shower, you disgusting brat.”

Dan pinches his side, making Phil yelp. “Says the gross motherfucker who let his brother take his v-card.” Phil flushes and Dan smirks. “I’m gonna go clean this mess off - you gonna join me this time?”


End file.
